Edwards Birthday
by Teddybearwithfangs
Summary: About 10 years after Breaking dawn alice decides to hold edward a surprise birthday party. Vampires, werewolfs and cake in the same room. Nothing too bad happens until some unwanted guests arrive. All cannon. Rated T to be safe. Characters belong to SM!


Edwards Birthday  
Bella's POV

I heard the whisper of footsteps coming towards me. The scent carried in the air confirmed what I already knew. It was Edward. I knew it with every fibre of my body. A hand brushed up my bare arm and continued to my neck where it brushed my thick brown hair back.  
"Don't tell me your reading that again," he whispered in my ear.  
"It doesn't hurt anyone," I replied.  
"It hurts me to have to see a vampire with a photographic memory read the same story over and over again."  
"Close your eyes then," I suggested.  
"Sorry, can't do that."  
"Why not?"  
"Because if my eyes are closed then I can't look at you and since your actually wearing a dress for once I don't want to miss it."  
"You know I'm only wearing it because if I take it off the tiny demon in the pixie costume will strangle me with my own intestines!"  
" Not for the strangling part but for the dress I may have to thank her for that."  
I stared in shock amazement; Edward usually took my side, "How much is she paying you to say that."  
"Nothing, of course if you wanted to change I'll watch your back."  
"Thanks but No thanks, she has forbidden me to remove it for another hour."  
"What did she say about me removing it?"  
We heard a muted growl from upstairs, "Edward if you lay one finger on that dress you had better start planning for and new car because the Vanquish will be scrap metal!"  
Although the life of Edwards's favourite car had been threatened he laughed. " I lent it to Jacob for the week, so where were we?"  
In only a few seconds we were back at the cottage and all thoughts of preserving the dress had been forgotten.

Jaspers POV

I sighed when I heard the back door close. It was almost a relief to have Edward out of the house. He'd been pouring out raging lust for the last few hours, since he'd seen his wife wearing that knee length scarlet dress with a low back and plunging neck line. I'm surprised he lasted as long as he did. It took longer to get him out of the house than Alice had thought.  
The first part of the plan was complete. Bella was of course in on it otherwise Alice would have never gotten her in that dress.  
I had overheard Alice telling Bella her part. All she had to do was lure Edward out of the house and keep him away till tomorrow at midday when she had to make sure that he wore the outfit pre chosen by Alice. I didn't think that would be hard for her since she had Edward wrapped around her little finger.  
Everything would have gone to plan if Emmett didn't always have to be so……so Emmett. At the last minute before Bella had emerged out of Alice's and my bathroom he had made a bet with Edward that he wouldn't be able to remain in the house for another two hours. Edward had agreed not seeing the danger till it was too late.  
Although Edwards face was priceless when he saw Bella it meant that Edward didn't leave the house until two hours later when he had won the bet.

Now that he was finally gone Alice called us all into the living room where she began to hand out tasks.  
"Em and Jazz I want the yard cleaned in an hour, Rose you can start on your present for Edward boosting both his cars engines, Esme can you please start cleaning up and Carsile I need you to go and deliver these garment bags to Tanya's family and tell her to be here at quarter past twelve. Everyone understand, let's go!" Nobody moved straight away until Alice shouted "While were still young people!" Alice rushed off and returned a second later, her arms full of decorations and her ear pressed up to a phone where she was organising time to pick up the cake. We wouldn't actually eat it off course but it looked good.

Everyone darted away to their assigned tasks, nobody wanting to be caught up in Alice's tornado of decorations.

Alice's POV

It had been an hour since Edward and Bella had left. I have no shame in admitting it but I was having more fun than a kid locked in a candy store over night. I had only done a quarter of the decorations, when all my visions went blank and a knock on the door rang through the house. I opened it and felt a pair of thin arms wind around me. It was my niece Renesmee and her husband Jacob black. Nessie was living with Jacob in a small house on the reservation near the beach.  
"Hi aunt Alice, sorry were late but we got…..Um…..distracted." My eyes flicked between them, both had a faint red blush on their cheeks. Whether it was from embarrassment, the run or their so-called "distraction" I didn't know.  
I turned away from them, walking into the house muttering, "Your as bad as your parents."  
I'm sure they both heard me but pretended otherwise. "Well at least your finally here."  
"Of course we are I wouldn't want to miss my father-in-laws one hundred and something's birthday ," Jacob said.

* * *

Rosalie's POV-

Everyone except for Edward and Bella had arrived. Although Alice doesn't always make sense she sure can decorate! The normally bland interior of the Cullen's massive house was covered in Gold and Red. There must have been over a thousand balloons and streamers cascading from everything stationary. A gold tablecloth covered the large wooden table that was covered with presents. On Edwards Piano was a giant silver and black cake in the shape of a treble clef. I turned around to look out the back window to see when they were coming. When I turned I caught sight of my reflection in the glass. My golden curls waved to the middle of my back. They framed my perfect face and lit up any room. I was wearing a deep red dress that reached the floor but with a large split down one side that reached up to my thigh. The high red shoes made my legs look even longer, while I contemplated this I heard a sound far out in the forest.  
The sound of ……..Vampires running.

When they came into view the first thing I noticed was Bella. She had changed into a Golden dress that flowed around her strong thin frame and made it look like it was liquid gold.  
As much as I hated to admit it she was beautiful. Still nowhere near as attractive as I am but pretty none the less. Edward was wearing black dress pants and a red silk shirt. Around his eyes was a black sash being used as a blindfold. Bella led him through the door and began untying the sash.

Edwards POV-

Now everything was coming together, why Bella wore a dress, why we were gone for so long(not that I'm complaining), why she had insisted on me wearing this outfit and why I was blindfolded. I felt pretty stupid for not realising it earlier.

The blindfold fell away. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY EDWARD!!!" My family and friends shouted. The smile that my wife gave me left me wordless, she was probably just happy to have surprised me for once.  
The little pixie came up to me and said, "we got you didn't we."  
"Yeah." I ruefully admitted. The next arms to find me were that of my daughters. I hadn't seen her in a while and I had almost forgotten how warm she was.  
After I was greeted by everyone including Tanya who held me a little too long for Bella's liking. She didn't say anything but like always her emotions were printed on her face.  
Alice grabbed my hand and at the same time shuffled Tanya politely to the side led me to the couch.  
"Present time." She squealed.  
I stood ramrod straight in defiance, a devilish smile on my face. I expected a retort from Alice but to my surprise….  
"Edward Masen Cullen, sit down now!" my wife ordered. I sat.  
Bella sat on one side, Renesmee on the other. Alice shoved a box into my hands.  
I opened it cautiously because it was from Emmett and whatever was in it might attack me.

Before I could take off the ribbon Alice growled and said a word that seemed on in her ladylike voice. I listened to her thoughts….  
My body froze and the emotions flowing through me were a mixture of anger, rage, shock and bloodlust.

The Volturi were coming for a visit with one goal, to kill my Bella!  
A growl erupted from me that was so furious that even Carsile jumped back from my sudden rage. My vision was tainted with a reddish tinge and then everything went black I couldn't see, or feel only hear.  
What I heard was someone growl, "Bella put up your shield!"  
"I Can't!" Bella choked.

Bella's POV-

I heard people say they couldn't see. I wanted to do something but I couldn't, my shield wouldn't move. It was tight around me, too tight. I saw Renesmee's frightened expression as she hugged Jacob, all around my family and friends had the same expressions. Except for Edward who looked more furious than I had ever seen him.

A minute later everyone was sitting in one corner as I tried to pull my shield around them. I heard them coming and spun around in time to see five figures in dark cloaks burst through the back window shattering glass all over the floor. Four of them I recognised the fifth I had never seen before.

The four I recognised were Felix, Dmitri, Alec and Jane. The fifth was a female vampire around my height with straight blonde hair with pink streaks, she wore a cloak as dark as Jane's and was beautiful ever with the dull crimson irises.


End file.
